the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Getslinhaumer
Jonathan Getslinhaumer is a student at Overland Park High School. He is first seen hanging out in the boy's locker room and it is implied that he does that often. There's a possibility that he is gay or perhaps bisexual, but is in denial about his sexual orientation. Nonetheless, he attended the 2012 Overland Park Prom with Shay Van Buren, and dated Brittnay Matthews until episode 27 where they broke up and Jonathan came out as gay. He also is delusional about everything, including thinking that being gay makes him popular. He later becomes an official member of the Overland Park Football Team. Personality It is implied that Jonathan has been trying to be popular since the third grade, often resorting to the "bad boy" attitude. When trying to get the attention of the football team, Jonathan revealed that he is no longer going by Jonathan but instead nicknamed himself "Than." His nickname was quickly shot down, and he is now being called Jon/Jonathan, much to his dismay. Despite trying to be a "bad boy," Jonathan is showed to be incredibly sensitive and friendless. After the football team told him to leave, Jonathan began to cry and tell himself that "this is the reason you him have no friends." It is implied in Episode 4 that Jonathan is in denial about being either gay or bisexual, as he agrees to suck Matthew Derringer's dick (it was an expression not an invitation) before saying he would suck the entire football team's dick. He quickly denied being gay when Tanner told him that he was. He does reveal that he received a blowjob from Rachel suggesting his bisexuality, however it is possible he could have been lying. His sexual ambiguity is further shown when everything he says to the football team in episode 16 implies homosexual acts. Later, he is shown wanting to have sex with Brittnay, but when she states that she only lets boys have anal sex with her, he says it's "not a problem." Brittnay and Jonathan dated until episode 27, where Brittnay broke up with him after she became famous for a YouTube video, and told him she thought he was gay. Jonathan decided once and for all to see if he truly was and went into the boys locker room and kissed Tanner, where he finally figured out he is gay. It is then revealed in Episode 30 that Than was pretending to be gay just so the guys would like him more. Tanner, however, still accuses him of being gay. In episode 36, he reidentifies himself as bisexual when Jenna Darabond explains her sexuality to him. But to top it all off, in episode 70 at the end of the phone call with Tanner Christiansen he is seen in bed with Shawn, after Shaw asked about how the call went, they continued to have sex. In episode 71, he is on the plane to France because, "fuck you guys, I get to be in this season too", and proceeds to ask the real monster on the plane, the woman who brought a baby, if she wanted to fuck in the bathroom. The outcome is unclear. Appearance Jonathan is a Caucasian male, with gelled up blond hair. He is often seen wearing Aviator sunglasses. His clothing style implies that he is trying (and failing) to be popular, as he often wears his shirt open or sleeveless tops. Outfits Jonathan appears in a pair of sunglasses, a tan jacket with nothing underneath, and jeans. Biography Relationships *Shay Van Buren: Shay was his date to Overland Park Prom 2012, though it is implied throughout Episode 4 and Episode 16 that he is a homosexual or at least bisexual. It is unclear whether the two of them are going out or if they did not want to attend prom alone. *Brittnay Matthews: Brittnay agrees to hooking up with Jonathan in Episode 16, upon him using reverse-psychology on her. They date, until Episode 27 where she breaks up with him because she is "famous" and cannot be seen with him, as well as revealing that every time she tries to have sex with him, he cries. *Blaine: He gets indirectly hit on by Jonathan in Episode 16. Than flirts with him in general when trying to get with the other boys in the football team. *Tanner Christiansen: During countless episodes, Jonathan has showed his attraction to Tanner, such as kissing him in Episode 27. Both of them are finally getting along as Tanner says after they win state, him and Jonathan could become "pretty good friends", which may be leading to something. However, starting in season 4, Than returns to uncomfortably flirting with him under Shaw's influence and this continues into season 5 when Than tricks the boys into taking their clothes off at a nude beach specifically to see Tanner. *Bert Hickey: During Cheer Nationals, Than gave the announcer a blowjob through a glory hole. Bert believed that Than was a woman and the two have no idea who the other really is. *Shawn: At the end of Episode 70, Than is seen with Shaw in bed as he is speaking with Tanner on his phone. After he ends the call, a censor blurs over them having sex. Episode Appearances Trivia *His Overland Park football uniform number is 69, a reference to sex. * In the third grade, Jonathan tried to get everyone to call him "Uncle Jesse" after the character in Full House. *He is the only one that gets Full House references and is a fan of the show. *It is implied that he watches the football team shower after practices. *Jonathan may be bullied by the rest of the student body aside from the football team as the Van Buren Sisters have told him to "kill himself" while the football team only tell him to get lost. *Episode 28, Part 1 of the Season 2 Finale, marks the first time we see Jonathan in an outfit other than his signature shirtless blazer and black pants. *He took Shay Van Buren to the 2012 prom. *He performed oral sex on Bert Hickie, who believed he was a woman, through a glory hole, only for moments later to deny his homosexuality, in the 2013 Cheer Nationals. Category:Football Team Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Popular Category:Hipsters Category:Team USA